Chance Encounter
by dragonlots
Summary: Were Daniel Jackson and Pru Haliwell destined to be together due to a past life?   SG1/Charmed/Syfy movie Title ?


Author's note: I know I promised to continue my serials, but I had this little gem drop into in my head inspired by a movie Syfy showed. No, I don't remember the title but it starred two of the actors from Charmed and SG1.

Chance Encounter

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Pru paused on the sidewalk to pull her keys out of her purse. For some reason she dropped them and as she bent to down a masculine voice said, "Let me do that for you."

"Thank you," she responded with a cautious smile. With all the demon and warlock vanquishing she and her sisters did, Pru never knew if a chance encounter would turn into a fight.

"You're welcome," the young man said. He had brown hair and wore glasses so she wasn't exactly sure what color his eyes were. His clothes were casual, like he didn't really care what he looked like. The satchel he carried made him look as if he were more comfortable in a lecture hall than walking down the street.

He dropped the keys into her hand. His eyes searched her face and he frowned. "I know you."

"I don't see how." She braced for a possible attack.

With a laugh he responded, "Sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"Very much." Yet, something about him was familiar. A deep part of her seemed to recognize him but she had no idea when or how.

He extended his hand almost dropping his satchel. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Pru Haliwell." She gingerly placed her hand in his. It was like a shock raced between them. Instantly a series of pictures sprang through her mind.

_She was part of an archeological dig in the American southwest. He rode up on horseback looking for her father. She washed up by the creek. He turned red when he encountered her doing that. They found an ancient Aztec city and were being chased by its fierce and deadly God._

Releasing Daniel's hand she stepped back, shaken.

"Did you just see what I did?" he asked. His face was pale.

"I don't know," she stalled, trying to understand what had just happened. "What did you see?"

"A bunch of images almost like they were memories." He shook his head. "But that isn't possible is it?"

"No." Her fingers closed around her keys. "I have to go."

He nodded. "Of course."

"It was nice to meet you and again, thank you."

"Your welcome."

She went around the front of her car and got in. Her eyes lingered on the puzzling young man before she pulled away and into traffic.

_Pru was very pretty,_ Daniel said to himself as she pulled away. Her dark hair and eyes, and slim figure had attracted him and the way she dressed, well, he preferred women with more modestly. Still, for some odd reason he found he was drawn to her and he had no idea why.

He shook himself and hurried down the street. Jack was waiting for him. The information he'd gathered from the library would hopefully help them defeat the Gou'ald.

Daniel found the café and stepped inside. The scent of burgers and greasy fries met his nose. Jack glanced up from a back booth and Daniel made his way through the crowded room to sit opposite his friend. It was one of those retro 1950's places with white and silver being the dominate colors and a long bar for patrons at the front.

"Find what you needed?" the colonel asked. He was out of uniform and in jeans. The brown T-shirt his friend had on said, 'I'm from Colorado' with a picture of the mountains in the background.

"Hopefully."

"I still don't see why you had to come to San Francisco."

"They had what I needed."

Jack rolled his eyes and took a huge bit of his hamburger.

The waitress approached. She was a pretty little thing whose name tag read 'Phoebe'. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee and a salad."

"Coming right up." Her brown eyes darted to the front door as another pretty woman entered. She smiled and moved away.

Glancing at the door he saw the same young woman he'd encountered earlier with another, who had long brown hair and matching eyes. She also dressed a bit on the less modest side.

"Pretty women," Jack said.

"I met one of them earlier. She dropped her keys."

"Lucky you." Jack dunked a fry into catsup and crunched it down.

_Coincidence?_ Daniel wondered.

"I don't believe it," Pru muttered as she and Piper took a seat at the bar.

"Problem?" Piper glanced around.

"The man in the back booth." She pointed with her chin. "We sort of met earlier."

Her sister frankly looked the man over. "He's attractive."

"He bothers me."

"Oh, how?"

"He said he knew me and when we shook hands," Pru paused.

"Fireworks?" Piper leaned toward her sister eagerly.

"No. Images. Odd pictures from the old west."

"Maybe not so odd." Piper smiled at Phoebe as their youngest sister deposited two glasses of water.

"Two salads?" Phoebe asked.

They both nodded and she moved away to get their order.

"We're learning a lot about being witches." Piper took a sip. "Maybe you knew him in a past life."

"Maybe." Pru's gaze lingered on him. "I get the feeling we were more than working partners."

"Maybe you've found your soul mate?" Piper's brown eyes sparkled.

"Don't be silly." Pru picked up her glass. "He's not my type."

"Are you sure?"

Phoebe delivered his coffee and salad. He nodded his thanks as she moved away.

"Rabbit food," Jack grumped.

"I like it." Daniel dug into his food hoping it would take his mind off the pretty woman. His eyes though seemed to have a mind of their own. He kept watching her. And, he noticed, she raised her head to look at him.

"We're here until tomorrow." Jack lifted the last fry to his mouth. "Maybe you should ask her out."

"It wouldn't be fair."

"Sha're is dead, Daniel." He saw Jack grimace and knew his friend hadn't meant to be so blunt. "You're not."

"I still love my wife." Daniel took a swig of coffee.

"It's just a date. You're not making a life long commitment."

"It wouldn't be fair to Pru." Still, a part of him had known her. He found that odd in and of itself.

"Just ask. Worse she can say is no."

"I'm not ready."

Jack sighed. "No one ever is, Daniel."

"If you keep watching him he's going to think you're a stalker," Piper teased.

Pru gave her sister a 'be quiet' look and worked on eating her lunch. When she finished they paid and left the café. They waited a few minutes for Phoebe to join them.

"He was cute," her youngest sister gushed. "You should have asked him out."

"I'm not looking." Pru unlocked the car doors and they all slid inside. Back in traffic she had a momentary feeling of loss. She shook it off and was glad when she finally pulled onto their street. The big old Victorian with its tiered steps was a welcome sight.

"Home and homework," Phoebe moaned. She got out and went inside.

"I think Phoebe was right," Piper said. "You should have asked him out."

"And I think you two should leave my dating life alone." Pru got out and went inside, Piper training behind.

Piper went upstairs and Pru drifted to the kitchen. The bright yellow room did little to cheer her up. The sense of missing something very important nagged her.

She gasped as an image tore through her mind. _They escaped the city and he held her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She knew then, she'd spend the rest of her life with him._

"No," Pru moaned. She sank down to sit on the floor, burying her head in her hands. Tears erupted out of her eyes. "No."

After lunch Daniel and Jack returned to the hotel. In the hours that followed Daniel constantly found his mind drifting to the pretty dark haired woman and thought, maybe, just maybe, Jack had been right.

_Don't be silly,_ he lectured himself. _You're still mourning your wife. _

During the night he dreamed of a life he had never known with the woman he'd met and seen later at the café. With the first hesitant rays of morning, he forgot the dreams and readied himself to once again fight the Gou'ald.

In the last few brief moments of Pru's life, she knew both her sisters had been right. She should have asked the Dr. Daniel Jackson out.


End file.
